


Get In Line

by appalachian_fireflies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, Topping from the Bottom, alpha bucky, but i felt it deserved the warning, sex is consensual, steve/stoicism, tiny dom steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachian_fireflies/pseuds/appalachian_fireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omega sitting bound to a chair is a skinny piece of nothing, his boxers already soaked with slick.  Bucky’s surprised, for a moment; then the kid looks up, ridiculous fringe flopping over his forehead.  He sucks in a breath, stunned.</p><p>The kid is full-on <i>glaring</i> at him, as if daring him to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get In Line

The fourth guy leaves the pairing room, looking just as pissed as the last three. His fly’s still open, and he’s wiping something off his face. Spit, from the looks of it. Bucky smirks. 

The man growls at him. “Well if you think you’re gonna have better luck with that little bitch,” he zips up his fly, “be my guest.” He stalks off to wait in the next line. 

The men behind Bucky are jacking themselves lazily. He’s got the flushed head of his dick between his fingers, and they’re nice and wet with pre-come. He steps forward. 

Some omegas come to the pairing centers on their own, sick with heat and hoping to find a compatible mate. They sit and open their mouths for each alpha and beta lined up outside their door, lick the cum from their fingers until one tastes _right_ , till their body recognizes the presence of a compatible partner. 

Other omegas get caught out with their heats, putting the public in danger of a mating frenzy. They get dragged to the pairing center fighting the whole way; even when their body recognizes a compatible mate and goes slick, they have to be strapped down for the knotting. 

From the looks of the last four guys that left the room, this omega is going to be one of the latter. Bucky walks through the door, and shuts it behind him. He can hear the slick sounds of fucking through the thin walls, the omega next door moaning loudly. 

The omega man sitting bound to a chair is a skinny piece of nothing, his boxers already soaked with slick. Bucky’s surprised, for a moment; then the kid looks up, ridiculous fringe flopping over his forehead. He sucks in a breath, stunned.

The kid is full-on _glaring_ at him, as if daring him to come over. His eyes are dark and arresting, full of fight, his plush lips pulled into a thin line. He’s panting and flushed with heat, and he should be well on his way to begging. His hands are gripping the chair, white-knuckled, and his eyes follow Bucky warily as he moves closer. 

Bucky nods to the monitor through the two-way glass. 

“Hurry it up,” the monitor’s voice crackles through the rusting speaker system. “There’re a lot of people waiting.” 

Bucky stands about a foot from the omega, takes in a deep breath, inhaling the honey-sweet smell of his slick. He jacks himself a couple times, root to tip. 

The omega’s eyes dart down to Bucky’s full, flushed cock, then he resolutely pulls his gaze back up to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bold, dominant. Against every instinct that should be telling him to make himself smaller, avert his gaze. 

Bucky extends two fingers, covered in pre cum, and holds them in front of the omega’s lips. The omega looks at him like he just offered him a rotting piece of meat. 

“You gonna bite me too?” Bucky says. He doesn’t grab the omega, shove his fingers forward. He’s got _manners_ , mind. 

“You gonna say any stupid shit?” the omega growls, and Bucky feels himself shiver a little. The omega’s voice is deeper than he expected, his vowels rough. 

“I dunno,” Bucky says, flashing a wide, charming smile. “My ma always says I talk too much, that I talk out my ass. Except she don't say it like that, ‘cause she’s a fine lady and doesn’t stand for cussing.” 

The omega is looking at him funny. “Well. I expect we should get this over with,” he says, feigning disinterest, and juts his chin forward. He flicks his tongue out, and the wet pink tip of it darts lightly over Bucky’s fingers. Bucky stares, entranced. 

The omega gasps and leans forward, licking off the rest of the cum hungrily. He gives a throaty little moan, and Bucky’s dick jumps. Then the omega flinches, jumps back, his eyes wide. 

Most omegas go through nights of line-ups without finding a biological match. If he hadn’t responded tonight, this kid would’ve been released, left to wait out the rest of his heat as long as he didn’t go out into the streets again. 

But it was too late. His body was already prepping itself to receive a mate. Plastic dicks weren’t going to cut it now, if there was any chance they would before. 

Bucky hears the click of the side door, the shuffling of the monitor coming in. The burly man has a set of leather cuffs, ready to put the omega into breeding position. 

The omega raises his chin defiantly, and gives him a little growl. The monitor isn’t phased. He strides over to the omega and cuts the bindings securing his ankles to the chair. The omega kicks out, and the monitor grabs his foot before a bony heel collides with his chin. 

The monitor stands, and the omega twists furiously, his feet hitting the chair so hard it starts to topple. The monitor circles him, moving out of range, only getting caught once on the shin. Then he clamps a broad hand down on the back of the omega’s neck, hard. The omega’s body goes passive, his eyes rolling, his biology betraying him as he lets out little discontented grumbles. The monitor keeps his grip firm as he cuts off the bindings on the omega’s wrist, and hoists him easily onto the padded table, rolling him face down. 

One wrist binding clicks onto the table, then the other. He removes his hand from the omega’s neck to jerk the buckle as tight as he can on one slim wrist, preventing his escape. He doesn't see the fist that makes its way free from the other cuff, and Bucky doesn't feel inclined to warn him. 

The omega’s fist impacts the monitor’s jaw with a loud _crack_ , and the monitor stumbles away, cursing. Then he charges. 

“You little cunt,” he roars, his meaty fist colliding with the omega’s cheekbone. Bucky steps forward. 

“That all you got?” the omega spits out, grinning fiercely. Baring his teeth, more like. If Bucky didn’t know better, he’d say the omega was enjoying it. 

The monitor starts to swing, but Bucky catches his fist. Isn’t right, to be punching a man all tied up, who can't defend himself. The omega looks right pissed at him. 

“Don’t want to get in trouble on the job, now,” Bucky says, low. 

The monitor shakes himself. He jerks the cuff tight, then works on the omega’s ankles. One clips into place, then he grabs the other, spreading the omega’s legs wide. The position forces the omega to keep his knees bent, ass in the air, arms angled awkwardly underneath him so his forehead lays on the mat. Presenting. 

The monitor cuts off the omega’s soaked boxers, exposing his hole. Bucky bites his lip and can’t help but stare; it’s a sweet shade of pink, tight and fluttering, and the slick trails all the way down the omega’s thighs. The monitor pushes a rough couple of fingers on the sides of the omega’s hole, pressing down on the swollen glands inside. More slick trickles out, and the omega moans. 

“All yours,” the monitor grunts, slapping the omega’s ass. He leaves, and the door clicks shut behind him. 

Bucky moves forward, and starts working on the omega’s wrist, opening the buckle. The omega grabs his hand. 

“Wait,” he says, and he sounds scared. “What’re you doing?” 

“Don’t seem right,” Bucky says simply, and opens the buckle. The omega’s long, slim fingers stop him, surprisingly strong. 

“Leave it,” the omega says roughly. 

Bucky tucks the buckle back in. “Why?” he asks, curious. He tests the fit of the restraint. 

“Makes it easier,” the omega replies shortly, looking away. 

Bucky thinks that makes a certain sense. Even with all the fight he’s got in him, the kid’s still in heat. His body’s craving it, even if his mind ain’t happy about it. If Bucky were him, it might be easier if he felt he didn’t have much of a choice. 

Bucky grabs the metal chair, pulls it creaking over the slick floor, and sits down in front of the omega. The man blinks back at him. 

“My name’s Bucky,” he introduces. 

The omega snorts. “’S far as I’m concerned, your name’s Knot. I’d shake your hand, but.” He wiggles the cuffs. 

“What should I call you?” Bucky asks politely. 

The omega stares at him for a moment, then licks his lips. “Steve,” he says. Bucky smiles. “Can you get on with it already?” The omega’s body is tense, rigid. He sounds anxious. 

“You ever done this before?” Bucky asks. 

Steve grunts. “Your mama was right. You talk too much.” 

Bucky shrugs. “She’s right about most things.” He figures that was a no. “You stayed in before, huh. Why’d you go out, this time?” 

Steve’s gaze is hidden under his fringe. “I don’t know,” he says, hiding. 

Bucky sees his toes curling, a small wince where his nails curl into his palm. Trying to control himself. “Chart says you’re 21,” he muses, “must’ve been hard, staying in through all of those heats. Getting worse, the longer you tried to take care of it on your own. How bad were you hurting, when you decided to finally let yourself get caught?” 

Steve doesn’t snipe back, and that’s answer enough. He flexes in the cuffs. Bucky stands, moves to his side, his fly still open but otherwise clothed. He runs a hand down Steve’s backside, from the nape of his neck to the top of his ass. Steve’s tense, ready to lash out. His dark eyes track Bucky’s movements. 

“You’ve got so much fight in you, for such a little guy,” Bucky muses, “where d’you put it all?” 

“You’re so full’a hot air,” Steve drawls, “it’s a wonder your head don’t explode.” Bucky laughs. Damn, he’s starting to really like this guy. Doesn’t hurt that he’s beautiful, all big eyes and pretty lips pulling into sarcastic smiles. 

Bucky runs a hand over his flank, and Steve shivers, arching into the contact. “You gotta tell me what it is you want,” he says, marveling at the shift of Steve’s body, the high flush on his pale skin. 

“You want me to beg for it?” Steve growls, and Bucky’s dick takes interest in the defiance in his tone. “Cause I ain’t gonna.” 

Bucky moves behind him, traces his fingers over the sensitive insides of Steve’s skinny thighs. He could do it, he thinks. Tease him for as long as it took, till Steve broke and begged. Could touch him lightly, play with him till he cried, real tears. Steve’s dick is hard where it hangs between his spread legs. He’s been beyond ready for hours likely, desperate even before he went out and got caught. Bucky thinks about how long a man like Steve would stay inside, tormenting himself, before he finally swallowed his pride. Just enough to submit to one fuck, like it’s a chore he has to get over with. 

“Nah,” he says, his fingers trailing through the edges of the omega’s slick. Steve’s breathing heavily, choking back noises. “I just wanna hear you say it. You want this? Want me to fuck you?” 

Steve presses back against his fingers. “Yeah,” he grits out, and that’s as good as Bucky’s likely going to get. 

“You got it,” Bucky says, and leans forward, burying his face in Steve’s ass. He licks a long, deliberate stripe over Steve’s hole with the flat of his tongue, warm, wet, and filthy. 

“Oh, god,” Steve moans, his hole clenching tight. Bucky can see him burying his face in the mat, gritting his teeth. 

“Shh,” Bucky says, licking off the sweet taste of his slick. He works his fingers over his hole, soothing the puffy glands. He licks up the slick when it runs out of his hole. “Just relax,” he says, running a soothing hand over Steve’s hip. It doesn’t have any effect. 

He goes back to his task, working his tongue back and forth over the tight pucker, rubbing gently with his fingers. Steve is moaning softly, and a breathy whine slips out. 

“That’s right,” Bucky encourages. “You can enjoy this, it’s ok.” He grasps Steve’s cheeks in either hand, spreading him as wide as he can. He darts his tongue into the furl of Steve’s hole, willing it to open. 

Steve’s not giving in easy. But Bucky is a patient man. He keeps at it, rhythmic licks and sucks, pressing gently around his rim. Never forcing, never hurrying him along. He drops one hand to jerk himself; he’d been so lost in his task that he’d been getting soft, even with all of the omega pheromones in the room. 

There isn’t one thing that does it; just patience, steadiness. The gentle encouragement of his tongue as Steve spreads himself wide to let Bucky in, his hole still fighting penetration unconsciously. His legs are shaking when Bucky hears him let out a long sigh, then feels his body relax, his hole going slack. 

“Yeah,” Bucky marvels, pressing a finger at his opening. It goes in easily, slick coating it down past the second knuckle. Steve chokes out a loud moan, arches his back. He looks back at Bucky, his pupils blown, lost in it. 

“More,” Steve hisses, and it’s part demand and part pleading. Bucky gives it to him, pumping two fingers in his ass, scissoring them to stretch him. Steve gives a little growl, and Bucky’s breath catches. He adds a third finger, respecting his demands. Steve thumps a fist on the side of the table, and it echoes in the space. 

After a couple of minutes of the same, Steve glares back at him, teeth bared, and Bucky thinks that’s about enough. He gets up on the table, pushes his pants down to bunch around his knees. His hands easily span Steve’s hips, and he leans over, the tip of his dick nudging at his slick, open hole. 

“Just do it,” Steve grits, pressing back. That’s enough for him. He presses in, gasping at the way Steve’s taking him, his rim stretching easily around the width of Bucky’s dick. He pants with effort as he tries to keep himself from thrusting, fingers digging bruisingly into Steve’s hips. The pressure of Steve’s warm, welcoming body sheathing his dick inch by inch has him groaning and biting his lip. He lets out a sob when he bottoms out, balls heavy and flush against Steve’s tight ass. 

Steve’s clutching the table, letting out little high-pitched moans, trying to force Bucky into a rhythm. Bucky’s never seen anything so beautiful as the man underneath him, lost in pleasure, trying to chase his climax. Bucky pulls back and angles himself to thrust against Steve’s prostate. 

Steve shouts, coming almost immediately, striping the table with his cum. But his efforts to encourage Bucky into a rhythm only grow stronger. He hasn’t come around Bucky’s dick yet, hasn’t gotten the knot he needs. 

Bucky complies, fucking into him fast and hard, wants to praise him for how well he’s taking it, but thinks that might piss him off. He bites his tongue and loses himself in the fucking, overwhelmed by how good it feels to be inside him. 

He feels Steve clenching at him, making little grumbling and hissing noises, his hole clenching and unclenching around his dick. Bucky’s beyond ready to bury himself deep, to fill the omega up with his spunk, feel him milking his knot for more. But. 

But this is all wrong. He knows what Steve said about the restraints, but he looks at Steve under him, forced into presenting himself. Knows how much he hates it, probably hates himself. He pulls out. 

Steve makes an outraged noise. “Just- just a sec,” Bucky stutters, his dick similarly unhappy at the change of plan. He undoes the cuffs as quickly as he can with shaking hands. Steve looks back at him, vulnerable and self-conscious, desperate. Still fighting for every ounce of control he has. 

Bucky needs to fix that. “Up,” he instructs, sliding down onto his back, not caring a lick that he’s laying in Steve’s cold jizz. He props his head up on his forearm, and pulls Steve on top of him. Steve’s staring at him, confused. 

“Take it,” Bucky says, gesturing down at his dick. “It’s all yours.” 

Steve straddles his waist, and Bucky’s hands go up to grab his hips. He tugs up, encouraging. Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He lifts up, and impales himself on Bucky’s dick so fast that Bucky slams his head back on the bench with a gasp, baring his throat. 

Steve reaches forward, hand darting out to wrap slim fingers around Bucky’s exposed throat. He grinds down onto Bucky’s balls, and presses lightly on his throat. 

“Hell yes,” Bucky gasps, and lifts his hips a little, trying to thrust. 

Steve presses down on his hips with his other hand, correcting. Then he starts riding him like a dildo, arching and panting, his lips red and open in a soft circle. Bucky moans, and hangs on. 

“I need to come,” Bucky pants, and Steve presses his hand on his throat in warning, a reminder of who’s in control. Bucky whines, tipping his head back further. Steve’s eyes are wide, tracking his every movement, letting out little high pitched moans as he chases his pleasure. Bucky can feel himself swelling, trying to knot. 

Suddenly, Steve’s nails are little darts of pain, and Bucky can feel him chasing the beginnings of his orgasm as he rides him roughly. It tips Bucky over, his knot pressing hard at Steve’s rim. 

Steve clenches hard, growling deep in his throat as he comes, milking Bucky’s knot. Bucky makes a punched-out noise, emptying his balls in Steve’s ass, filling him up. He presses his hand over Steve’s lower belly, imagining where his cock is deep inside him. Steve groans and clenches, then finally finishes, his body trembling. 

Bucky pulls Steve gently down to his chest, and Steve resists, his hands twitching. “Shh, it’s ok,” he mumbles, tugging. “You’re so beautiful, shoulda seen yourself.” Steve swats his hands away, and Bucky makes a sad noise. “What?” 

Steve’s back now, more lucid than Bucky thinks is right, still shaking. He’d probably be across the room, if it weren’t for the knot. 

“I know what I am,” Steve hisses, stiff. “Don’t hafta make fun of me.” 

Bucky’s brow furrows. “’M confused,” he says honestly, trying to reroute some of the blood in his dick back to his brain. “I mean it. That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. An’ the growling, damn.” His dick pulses again at the thought. It’ll take a while before the knot goes down enough for Steve to pull off without injuring himself. 

“C’mere,” Bucky grumbles, and this time Steve goes, tentative. Bucky wraps his arms around the omega's small frame happily, noses into his hair with a pleased noise. Steve snorts. 

Bucky closes his eyes. “Nothing to fight, here,” he says sleepily, patting Steve’s back. He can feel Steve staring at him for a long time. Then, so subtle he almost misses it, Steve tucks his nose into the side of Bucky’s neck. Bucky smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have the other people in line jerk off and piss on steve and have bucky clean him up after
> 
> that didn't fit with story, but if you wanna imagine it. i ain't stopping you.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](http://appalachianfireflies.tumblr.com) Ask questions, vent your feels. I'm here for you.


End file.
